Nobody's Home
by TomboyishRandom
Summary: Was this the end…Where was she to go…Home? Back to Muggle school? Or remain unemployed at home? From then, she didn’t know, she was lost, she was broken inside!rnPlease RR


It all started 4 months ago, when Hermione Lee Granger, was stressed.

'Miss…Hermione, I'm afraid your grades are slipping, I do not want to lose you as a student, so I have arranged a time-table for you, so you are not as…stressed', Professor McGonagall whispered to Hermione as she slipped something into her hand during breakfast.

'Thank you', was all she could say as she continued eating her breakfast confused and upset, at the fact that her grades were slipping.

'What was all that about, Herms?' Ron said with a mouthful and it was astounding that she understood him.

'She organized a time-table for me because my grades are slipping', and as she finished all knifes, forks, spoons and mugs were dropped and all was silent, even the teachers had gone silent. Everybody had known Hermione to be the smartest student even smarter than some teachers.

'Oh snot offs, all of you', Harry shouted to the hall as everybody immediately went back to eating like they were before.

'Are you sure?' Ron asked, mouth empty now, and she could tell because it was hanging open.

'As sure as that piece of Bacon stuck into your teeth is', she said as Harry snorted out with laughter as Ron went bright red and covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to pick it out.

'And?' Harry asked as if he knew what she was about to do.

'Yes, I'm going to the library, I shall see you two in Potions 2nd period', she said in a huff as she stood up and walked out, not realizing a pair of eyes were currently gleaming with delight as they followed her out the great hall.

Hermione was currently sitting in the library, she had skipped 1st period due to forgetfulness and Harry and Ron had never let her forget it throughout potions, and it was some miracle that Harry and Ron had made it into Special Potions class.

'Shove it', she finally yelled out half-way through double potions as she slammed her hands on the desk and stood up.

'Miss Granger…do you have something to tell the class by any chance?' Snape said icily as he glided up to her.

'N…n…no', she stammered as she was about to sit down.

'Being me, I think one does', he said picking her up by her sleeve and dragging her down to the front of the class.

'Now, Miss granger, drink this', Snape said handing her a light blue substance in a mug, everybody who's anybody knew what it was, A Truth serum. He smiled which made her extra scared as she sculled it down.

'There', she said out of breathe as she slammed the mug onto his desk.

'For that attitude, I get to choose who will ask…some things', he said gleefully as he stepped up in front of Malfoy.

Anyone but Malfoy, anyone but Malfoy she kept thinking to herself.

'Malfoy, perhaps', he said as Malfoy smirked and got up and stood in front of you, easily atleast 7 cm's taller.

'Hello Granger', he whispered as she nodded slightly in return, 'is it true, that Mister Potter here…' he said pointing up to Harry, 'Is Gay?'

'N…' she started to say, but started yelling in pain, 'Yes!' and everybody gasped and all the guys want to the other side of the room.

'Interesting', Malfoy said, 'And weasel-bee, is he truly interested in Incest with his sister?'

'N…' she started again but yelled in pain again, but louder, 'Yes!' and all the girls moved over to the other side with the boys, leaving Harry and Ron sitting there embarrassed to the bone.

'And Granger, is it true that you like me?' he said as everybody cooed.

'No, it's not true', she said easily and calmly, not shouting, no pain.

'Thank fuck for that', he said smirking as Snape glided down and gave her the antidote.

'Now, get out of my classroom, don't come back for the rest of the year', he said as her jaw dropped.

'What, but I only interrupted you can't kick me out of a class for just that?' she shouted in retaliation.

'Oh yes I can, see this desk, it's the teachers desk, and guess who's desk that is, guess who owns it, Me, now get out of my classroom before I give you detention as well', he shouted as she jogged up sadly to her things, packed them all up, grabbed her bag and left the classroom to laughter from Crabbe, Goyle and the one and only Malfoy.

Time passed and Christmas had approached fast wiping away lazy afternoons around the grounds. But as the time passed, Hermione was getting kicked out of more and more of her classes. Charms, Potions, astronomy, Transfiguration, Care of magical creatures, now she was only signed up for Divination as that was the only class that would have her.

'Screw this', she had said one day during her only class of divination.

'Leave', professor Trelawney said in her mystical voice. Hermione got up in a huff and left on to run into Professor McGonagall in the Gryffindor common room.

'Hey professor, what have you got there?' she said questioning the papers in her hand.

'Your tests', she said plainly.

Oh, really, how'd I do?' Hermione asked really happily.

'I'm sorry Miss Granger', The aging woman said to her favorite student as she placed 5 very much the same tests all marked with a great big F.

'But…' she began to question but the Professor had disappeared.

Was this the end…Where was she to go…Home? Back to Muggle school? Or remain unemployed at home? From then, she didn't know, she was lost, she was broken inside.

'Good-bye Miss Granger', Professor Albus Dumbledore whispered as Hermione stepped onto the scarlet train.

'Good-Bye Headmaster', she whispered as the headmaster disappeared into the snow that was beginning to fall.

She was all alone now. Crook shanks had died the previous year, and she didn't particularly want to sit there and talk to the driver so she just wandered up and down the train, reliving memories from the other years attending the train ride to and from Hogwarts.

About 2 hours had passed and she was just about to fall asleep when the compartment door slid open and there stood the trolley lady.

'Anything of the trolley, dear?' she asked as Hermione smiled a tired smile and bought a few pumpkin pasties and a few sugar filled treats to keep her going.

The train arrived at the station, only to have Hermione's parents not there to pick her up. She walked up and down the 9 ¾ for a bit and decided to go through the gate way and see if her parents were on the other side. To no avail, as they weren't there. She was beginning to get worried, had her parents forgotten her?

'Excuse me, but do you think you could take some cash off of my card so I can take a taxi home?' she asked the ticket teller.

'Sure, how much would you like?' she asked as Hermione smiled.

'50 dollars if possible?' Hermione asked happily as the ticket teller took money off, gave her, her card back and the cash and bid farewell.

Minutes later, Hermione was still trying to get a Taxi, but people kept stealing them. Finally when she got one she was on her way home.

'Home, at last', she whispered as she headed up to the door, not seeing the sign pegged into the lawn. She stepped up to the door and tried to open the door but couldn't.

'Mum, Dad, mum, Dad it's me, Hermione, open up', she shouted pounding on the door. No answer. In a huff she turned around only to see a sign that she didn't see on her way up.

'L. J. Hooker', she read to herself, 'Sold?' she screamed, great, she really was lost.

♪_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
__She felt it everyday♪_


End file.
